


I give you this song

by asasmile



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asasmile/pseuds/asasmile
Summary: fmsr only





	

间奏的时候，菊池风磨看了一眼佐藤胜利。  
佐藤胜利虽然站在舞台正中璀璨耀眼的探照灯中，却始终侧着身，留给观众的只剩小半个脸，连眉眼都看不清晰。  
这其实是犯了表演大忌的。  
从菊池风磨的角度，更是只能看到佐藤胜利的背影。他本来就瘦，堪堪撑起衣装，投入地抱着话筒，努力站得笔直，像一道摇摇欲坠狭窄的黑色直线。  
明明我就站在你身旁，为什么你看起来还是这样孤独呢？

菊池风磨不是没见过佐藤胜利哭。  
相反，佐藤胜利从小就很爱哭，演唱会结束时会哭，拍电视剧杀青时会哭，看悲剧电影时更是会哭着用掉一盒餐巾纸。  
可是那天他其实并没有哭。  
2016年春季演唱会，四月他们巡演回到了东京横are。小千秋开场之前，菊池风磨从玛丽的桌子上偷了发胶，对着镜子把额发抓得服服帖帖又不失时髦，再小心翼翼把和衣装配套的帽子戴好，又在穿衣镜前转了三圈，才终于满意地往台口走过去。远远就看到佐藤胜利在和马内甲说着什么。马内甲走后佐藤胜利悄悄来到升降台旁，从缝隙里偷瞄向观众席。  
观众席里已经坐满了大半，可以听到女孩子们的窃窃私语和低低的笑声。  
菊池风磨盯着佐藤胜利的侧脸，他的视线凝结而专注，动情的眸子在后台昏暗的光线中反而是最亮的。菊池风磨搞不清佐藤胜利在看谁或者是在看什么。  
有时他就是搞不懂他，因为佐藤胜利看起来仿佛没有欲望，没有执念，只是干净美好，安安稳稳的站在最中间的位置，作为一个能够支撑起整个世界的稳固支点。然而下一秒，又让人觉得他马上就要为了什么而去拼命，将全身心都可以投入不见底的深渊。  
菊池风磨走了过去：“有什么事吗？”  
佐藤胜利的眼神带着点受惊的样子，从一瞬的迷茫立刻又恢复了平静。  
“没什么。”佐藤胜利活动了活动肩膀，“就是有点紧张。”  
佐藤胜利没有说谎，他的肩膀崩得僵硬，菊池风磨抬手捏了捏，就像在捏一座蜡像。他的手又顺着佐藤胜利的手臂滑下去，甚至感受到了他身上传过来细微的颤抖。这倒是有些意外了，就好像他面前的不是出道五年的王道偶像佐藤胜利，而是那个刚出道五天，连主摄像机位都找不到的可怜少年。  
“怎么紧张成这样？”菊池风磨干脆抓住了佐藤胜利的手，感觉像手心里抓了坨冰。  
佐藤胜利任他握着，却依旧保持着两个人之间的距离。转头看着菊池风磨，笑起来时五官皱在一起，眼角弯成好看又明亮的月牙：“现在好多了。”  
菊池风磨手中的冰锥化开，佐藤胜利的手指柔软的滑进自己的指缝间。  
菊池风磨努力告诫自己，千万不能在这里吻他。

直到演唱会结束后才向马内甲打听了一下，原来今天佐藤胜利的父亲和姐姐都来了。难得看到佐藤胜利意外紧张的一面，菊池风磨有点沾沾自喜。他隐约觉得又不想承认，自己现在简直像个老父亲一样，真的开始怀念佐藤胜利抱着枕头来他房间找他，睡在一张床上盖被聊天的过去。  
当然现在他们还是可以睡在一张床上的，而且不仅仅是聊天了。  
换衣服时候菊池风磨去邀请佐藤胜利今天要不要来他家，因为明天是休息日，而他家今天正好没人。结果被佐藤胜利拒绝了，说他要和家里人一起走。这也是理所当然没有办法的事情，菊池风磨有些惋惜，于是去欺负了一下松岛聪，把他便当里最后一块牛舌吃掉了。  
菊池风磨回家后，洗澡的时候就已经上下眼皮在打架了，头发都没干就直接倒在床上昏睡过去。睡梦中松岛聪和玛丽一直在他面前玩牛舌游戏，并且每次玩到第十个回合时松岛聪就会出错，于是只能重头再来，反复了一遍又一遍。菊池风磨被牛舌牛舌牛舌舌搞得晕头转向，还要负责当裁判，他手里拿着一个铃，每次出错时就会响起来。  
菊池风磨从这个一块牛舌引起的血案梦境中挣扎着醒过来时，才发现自家的门铃真的在响。他一边和梦里的松岛聪生气，一边和半夜按他家门铃的人生气。他按开手机，眯着眼睛适应了强光，才看清时间是午夜十二点半，而他还有一个来自佐藤胜利的未接电话。  
菊池风磨一下就清醒了，直觉门外的人就是手机上显示的那个人，连忙跌跌撞撞跑着去开门。  
他自负第六感一向灵敏，果不其然，打开门看到一根竹竿套在一件宽敞的帽衫里戳在门前，正犹豫着要不要再按一下门铃。  
一时间两个人大眼瞪小眼的愣着，最后还是佐藤胜利先开口：“不好意思，这么晚打扰了。”一本正经生疏的仿佛他们是今天刚刚相识的普通同事。菊池风磨不再多想，将佐藤胜利拉进了屋内。  
四月的深夜温度还偏低，佐藤胜利带着一身潮湿的味道。  
“到底怎么回事？”  
菊池风磨心中不安，佐藤胜利一向是有规划又守规则的人，这样突如其来的状况以前基本没有出现过。  
佐藤胜利没有回答，而是反手把菊池风磨按到了墙上，然后垫着脚吻了上去。菊池风磨难得被动，嘴唇被咬开时竟然慌了一下，佐藤胜利的热情吞噬了他的理智。他们的齿舌纠绞在一起，菊池风磨的身高优势很快让他反守为攻，伸手搂住佐藤胜利的腰，把他往怀里带，两个人贴紧之后吻变得更为炽热。菊池风磨咬住佐藤胜利的舌尖吸允了一下，唾液早已不受控制的流出去，拉成丝线。  
房间里除了来梦睡梦中的呼噜声，只剩下两个人嘴唇互相追咬时黏腻的清响。  
后来就直接脱了衣服，菊池风磨把佐藤胜利按倒在沙发上，连二层的卧室都懒得去了。  
菊池风磨一只受把佐藤胜利纤细的胳膊拎起来按进沙发的缝隙里，附身压上去，边啃咬着脖子和锁骨，留下一串又一串发红的印记，另一只手缓慢又有节奏的抚弄着佐藤胜利的性器，直到尖端泄露出液体后，才又往后穴探索过去。  
佐藤胜利的喘息声仿佛他身处缺氧的深空，又像偏执什么似的没有发出一声呻吟。菊池风磨有些不快，他的欲望已经无法抑制在喉咙里。  
“胜利。”他嘶哑地低音命令他，“别忍着。”  
菊池风磨把伸入佐藤胜利身体里的手指弯曲起来，他对这具身体已经了如指掌，修长又带点粗糙的指尖玩弄着佐藤胜利的敏感地带。  
“胜利，说出来。”菊池风磨吻一下佐藤胜利已经发红的唇瓣，夺走他仅剩不到赖以生存的氧气，同时手指抽出又插入。  
佐藤胜利被掰开的大腿本能地痉挛颤抖着，脚趾尖绷紧顶在沙发背上，呼吸声愈发急促。  
“胜利，告诉我，你到底想要什么？”菊池风磨适合唱歌的嗓子此时就像念出魔咒。  
佐藤胜利忽然抽出了手臂，用力推开了菊池风磨。菊池风磨没料到这个展开，完全没有心理准备，从沙发上滚落到地毯上。  
“好疼，胜利你做什么啊？”菊池风磨揉了揉撞在沙发扶手上的头，就算没有那么疼也要尽量演得夸张。  
佐藤胜利却一点关心他的意思也没有，他跨坐到菊池风磨身上，用手握住菊池风磨已经坚硬直挺的器官，砥到自己的后穴，然后用身体一点一点将欲望吞入。  
“胜利……你做什……”菊池风磨的惊讶立刻就被快感压过了，问句末尾就变成了呻吟。  
他抬起头，看到佐藤胜利挣扎着摆动自己的身体，仰着头，汗水沿着脖子美妙绝伦的弧线，从下颌流到锁骨。然后佐藤胜利睁开眼睛，从上而下看着自己。  
哪怕在做爱中，佐藤胜利的眼睛也是那样清澈纯净，没有什么能让它们有一丝浑浊。  
菊池风磨双手扶住佐藤胜利的腰，把他按到能让自己进入更深的位置，看着佐藤胜利快要把自己的嘴唇要出血痕。他沉溺于欲望的眼睛与平时相比更为明亮。  
释放之后佐藤胜利终于瘫倒下来，将头埋进菊池风磨的肩窝。  
菊池风磨这才感受到了他全部的重量。  
明明那么轻，却好像能把自己压得粉身碎骨。  
除了这一刻，佐藤胜利从来不肯靠近过来，从来不肯把承受的重量分与他哪怕一分一毫，他们大多数时间都是隔着距离，彼此独立而完整的站在那里。因为他们大多时候都自顾不暇，只能各自负重前行。

虽然菊池风磨不像大多数人一样是从新闻报纸上得知的，但知道真相也是很久之后的事情了。  
佐藤胜利告诉他时说，风磨君，我也不知道自己想要什么。  
到底什么才能填补他身体中失去重要东西之后巨大的伤口呢？

哪怕知道这里是舞台，菊池风磨还是向前走了两步，从背后用手臂搂住了佐藤胜利。佐藤胜利几乎是出于本能挣扎了一下，最后终于安静的留在了菊池风磨怀里。  
虽然依旧没有依靠，虽然依旧无法分担重量，但是至少他们相贴的身体，隔着衣装，可以感受到彼此的温度。  
I give you this song  
for  
you


End file.
